


A New Light In The World

by Neutral03



Series: Avatar AUs [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Zuko, loving family, non-graphic childbirth, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: The baby is finally here!
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Other relationships impiled, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	A New Light In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last part of this series. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with this until the end. Have a nice day! And now on to other matters.  
> -N.

A couple of months went by like that. And before they knew it, it was almost time for the baby to get here. Zuko had a very hard and difficult pregnancy to say the very least about it. He suffered a lot from morning sickness, and other ailments that come along with being pregnant. Though he didn’t have to worry about as much as he thought that he would since Sokka was by his side every step of the way. He was really great through all of it, while Zuko was being a hormonal mess the whole entire time. And they weren’t alone for any of it. Aang and Katara had moved their diplomatic missions to the Fire Nation so that they could stay in the palace and help out when needed to. It eased Zuko’s mind a lot since that meant that he had Katara as a healer on call 24/7. And that was part of the reason that Zuko has asked her if she wanted to help deliver her niece or nephew. She accepted the offer with tears in her eyes and had hugged both of the men tightly as a thank you. And the farther along that Zuko got, the more people that decided to show up to join the party. Not that he minded so much, the palace was quite large after all, but their family was nothing if not chaos. 

Suki, Ty Lee and Mai came not that long after, though they were always around since they were on palace security. All three of them lived together in a small apartment gifted to Mai by her parents. And it didn’t go unnoticed by the young couple how close the three women had become over the years Sokka says that they’re courting, Zuko told him to shut up and mind his own business while he came over and rubbed his sore back to get it to stop hurting. Sokka still told him that he was right. Zuko didn’t say that he wasn’t right, just that it was none of his business and if they are together they would tell them all in their own time and fashion.But now instead of going back to their own places, they stayed with him to make sure that nothing would happen to him or the baby. He wasn’t sure if it was because they wanted to, or Sokka made them, but he thought it was a touching gesture nonetheless. A couple of weeks after that Toph randomly shows up, tells him that he must be fat with how strong the baby’s heartbeat was. And the only reason that he didn’t start crying at that comment was because he knew it was Toph and that was how she showed her affection. It was also nice to have someone on board who could hear the baby’s heartbeat. She wasn’t there long before she was roped into helping out with the birth. Though she was very dramatic about expecting the offer, they knew that Toph was happy to help and that she just wanted to give them all a hard time. 

The last people to arrive were Iroh, Hakoda and Gran Gran. Iroh couldn’t just take off and leave his tea shop alone in Ba Sing Se for months on end. He promised Zuko that he’d come up a couple of months before he was set to deliver to be there for him. And Sokka and Katar’s father still had a lot of responsibilities to attend to in the South and couldn’t leave his people in the wind, again. So all three of them came at once, bringing up the rear of all of their friends and family. Though when Gran Gran got her hands on Zuko, she never let go. She was everywhere Zuko went, it wasn’t that he didn’t want the other’s company, it’s just that she’d show up out of nowhere and scare him half to death. Sokka would just laugh at him every time he told him this. He said that meant that Gran Gran loved him and was excited for the baby to get here already. Near the end of all of this, he couldn’t get out of bed without at least three people riding his tail everywhere he went. He knew that everyone was just freaking out because they were worried but he couldn’t take it anymore! They were driving him mad! He swears that they are the reason that he had to stop working so soon, was because he couldn’t get anything done because no one would leave him alone. He loved his family, don’t get him wrong, he really does. But if one of them tries to follow him to the bathroom again he is going to start lighting people up. And that was no empty threat. And for once he’d be glad for the hormone surges.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their baby came to them in the middle of the night. They were hoping that they would come in a timely manner, but later on they realized that it was too much to expect from them. It was their kid that they were talking about. Really, they should have known better than to expect them to do what they wanted them to do. Sokka liked to joke that the baby was taking after Zuko, while Zuko would slap him upside the head and say that it was his kid. Everyone in their family thought that this was absolutely hilarious. For them it was nice to see the young couple goof around and having fun with each other. If anyone in the world deserved happiness like this then it was definitely Zuko and Sokka for sure, that was a fact. And all of them will swear to it in a court of law if they had to.

Getting back to the topic at hand here. Zuko ended up going into labor in the dead of night and not actually delivering their precious bundle of joy until well after dawn broke that next morning. He had woken Sokka up in immense pain and told him to go get Katara and Toph. The alpha sprinted from the room to retrieve this sister and friend, and picked up a few stragglers along the way. When Sokka finally did come back, he brought Katara, and Toph, but also Aang, Iroh, Gran Gran and his Father. Zuko was in too much to really care at the moment how many people were in the room as long as they could get the baby out of him in one piece. It was a good thing that they were there too. Aang, Gran Gran and his Uncle Iroh had helped deliver babies before so they knew what to do to help out the young Fire Lord. And what no one bothered to tell Zuko was that the pain was getting ready to get much, much worse. Sokka was in for a world of hurt when all of this was over with. That was another promise that he made to himself before their kid was born. 

After what must have been hours and hours of pain and labor, she was finally here. She was a tiny little thing, with Sokka’s skin color and face shape. But she had her mother’s eyes and hair. She was the most beautiful creature that either man had laid eyes on. When Katara had wrapped up her niece and had placed her on his chest, Zuko started to cry. This, for certain, was the happiest day of his life that he’s had. He knew that he’d go through all of that pain again or do whatever else it took to protect the innocent little life that was currently bundled up in his arms. Zuko and Sokka shared a knowing look before turning to the rest of their friends and family that were now gathered in the room with them. “Well,” Zuko spoke softly. “Sokka do you want to do the honors?” Sokka just smiled and went on to tell everyone. “Everyone, we’d like you to meet the newest edition to our small, but growing family, Kya-Ursa.” There wasn’t a dry eye left in the house after that. And both men until their dying day will tell you that it was one of the best days of their life, along with all of their other children of course.


End file.
